Dragons
History of Dragons on Evis Dragons are winged reptiles of ancient lineage and fearsome power. They are known and feared for their predatory cunning and greed, with the oldest dragons accounted as some of the most powerful creatures in the world. Dragons are magical creatures whose innate power fuels their dreaded breath weapons and other preternatural abilities. Many creatures, including wyverns and dragon-turtles, have draconic blood. True dragons however, fall into the two broad categories of chromatic and metallic dragons. The black, blue, green, red, and white dragons are selfish, evil, and feared by all. The brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver dragons are noble, good, and highly respected by the wise. Though their goals and ideals vary tremendously, all true dragons covet wealth, hoarding mounds of coins and gathering gems, jewels, and magic items. Dragons with large hoards are loath to leave them for long,venturing out of their lairs only to patrol or feed. True dragons pass through four distinct stages of life, from lowly wyrmlings to ancient dragons, which can live for over a thousand years. In that time, their might can become unrivaled and their hoards can grow beyond price. Dragons in Lobran Dragons are said to be near extinct in the Lobran continent since the end of a series of campaigns called The Obsidian Wars. These were a series of wars that took place over thousands of years between Dwarves and Elves against the continents dragons. Since the end of these wars, dragons had either been killed or had flew to another continent to escape. Chromatic Dragons The black, blue, green, red, and white dragons represent the evil side of dragonkind. Aggressive, gluttonous, and vain, chromatic dragons are dark sages and powerful tyrants feared by all creatures - including each other. Driven by Greed Chromatic dragons lust after treasure, and this greed colours their every scheme and plot. They believe that the world's wealth belongs to them by right, and a chromatic dragon seizes that wealth without regard for the humanoids and other creatures that have "stolen" it. With its piles of coins, gleaming gems, and magic items, a dragon's hoard is the stuff of legend.However, chromatic dragons have no interest in commerce, amassing wealth for no other reason than to have it. Creatures of Ego Chromatic dragons are united by their sense of superiority, believing themselves the most powerful and worthy of all mortal creatures. When they interact with other creatures, it is only to further their own interests. They believe in their innate right to rule, and this belief is the cornerstone of every chromatic dragon's personality and worldview. Trying to humble a chromatic dragon is like trying to convince the wind to stop blowing. To these creatures, humanoids are animals, fit to serve as prey or beasts of burden, and wholly unworthy of respect. Dangerous Lairs A dragon's lair serves as the seat of its power and a vault for its treasure. With its innate toughness and tolerance for severe environmental effects, a dragon selects or builds a lair not for shelter but for defense, favoring multiple entrances and exits, and security for its hoard. Most chromatic dragon lairs are hidden in dangerous and remote locations to prevent all but the most audacious mortals from reaching them. A black dragon might lair in the heart of a vast swamp, while a red dragon might claim the caldera of an active volcano. In addition to the natural defenses of their lairs, powerful chromatic dragons use magical guardians, traps, and subservient creatures to protect their treasures. The Sky Lord Zozer the Sky Lord was the chief deity of evil dragonkind. He dwelled deep underneath the layers of Lobran. As a lesser god, Zozer had the power to grant spells to his worshipers, though he was loath to share his power. He epitomizes the avarice of evil dragons, believing that the multiverse and all its treasures will one day be his and his alone. Zozer was a gigantic dragon whose five heads reflected the forms of the chromatic dragons that worship him (black, blue, green, red, and white). He was a terror on the battlefield, capable of annihilating whole armies with his five breath weapons, formidable spellcasting, and fearsome claws. Zozer's most hated enemy was Vortrin with whom he shared control of the faith of dragonkind. Metallic Dragons Metallic dragons seek to preserve and protect, viewing themselves as one powerful race among the many races that have a place in the world. Noble Curiosity Metallic dragons covet treasure as do their evil chromatic kin, but they aren't driven as much by greed in their pursuit of wealth. Rather,metallic dragons are driven to investigate and collect, taking unclaimed relics and storing them in their lairs. A metallic dragon's treasure hoard is filled with items that reflect its persona, tell its history, and preserve its memories. Metallic dragons also seek to protect other creatures from dangerous magic. As such, powerful magic items and even evil artifacts are sometimes secreted away in a metallic dragon's hoard. A metallic dragon can be persuaded to part with an item in its hoard for the greater good. However, another creature's need for or right to the item is often unclear from the dragon's point of view. A metallic dragon must be bribed or otherwise convinced to part with the item. Solitary Shapeshifters At some point in their long lives, metallic dragons gain the magical ability to assume the forms of humanoids and beasts. When a dragon learns how to disguise itself, it might immerse itself in other cultures for a time. Some dragons are too shy or paranoid to stray far from their lairs and their treasure hoards, but bolder dragons dare to wander city streets in humanoid form, taking in the local culture and cuisine, and amusing themselves by observing how the smaller races live. Some metallic dragons prefer to stay as far away from civilization as possible so as to not attract enemies.However, this means that they are often far out of touch with current events The Persistence of Memory Metallic dragons have long memories, and they form opinions of humanoids based on previous contact with related humanoids. Good dragons can recognize humanoid bloodlines by smell, sniffing out each person they meet and remembering any relatives they have come into contact with over the years. A gold dragon might never suspect duplicity from a cunning villain, assuming that the villain is of the same mind and heart as a good and virtuous grandmother. On the other hand, the dragon might resent a noble paladin whose ancestor stole a silver statue from the dragon's hoard three centuries before. King of the Dragons The chief deity of the metallic dragons is Vortrin. Vortin dwells in an unknown part of the world and has not been seen since the end of the Narlington War. Stories of old tell of Vortrin wandering the land in the magical guise of a venerable person in peasant robes. In this form, Vortrin is usually accompanied by seven golden animals somewhere close by who are actually seven ancient gold dragons in polymorphed form. Vortrin tends not to interfere in the affairs of mortal creatures, though he makes exceptions to help thwart the machinations of Zozer and other evil brood. Good aligned clerics and paladins sometimes worship Vortrin for his dedication to justice and protection. As a lesser god, Vortrin has the power to grant divine spells.